


Lambert, Lambert, What a Prick

by The_Oversharing_Skeptic



Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Jealous!Geralt, M/M, flirty!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill: Lambert flirts with Jaskier to get Geralt to admit his feelings for the bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630288
Comments: 16
Kudos: 375





	Lambert, Lambert, What a Prick

In hindsight, Geralt should’ve known the situation was Lambert’s idea.

What a_ prick_.

Geralt, Ciri, and Jaskier had made their way to Kaer Morhan so that Ciri could begin her training as a witcher. Geralt…Geralt wasn't too sure why the bard had agreed to come. He knew Jaskier had better things to do but when Geralt had asked Jaskier if he wanted to join them the bard had given a loud resounding _yes_ and Geralt refused to look a gift horse in the mouth. After the apology, Jaskier and Geralt were still trying to traverse the new plains of their relationship. What made it even more difficult for the witcher was the fact that he had realized - quite embarrassingly - that he was _very_ attracted to the bard and did not know how to broach the subject of feelings.

So, he invited him to Kaer Morhan and hoped that he could bury his feelings deep inside his chest and never think about them again. Because that worked every time. Definitely.

Geralt wasn't sure exactly how the witcher’s would take to having a bard in their midst. He knew they would welcome Ciri with open arms, but he wasn’t sure about Jaskier. The bard was so colorful, vibrant, and warm against the harsh grey of the castle and the harsher witcher’s. To Geralt’s surprise, Lambert, Eskel, and Vesimer welcomed the bard with open arms.

Maybe it was just Yennefer they didn’t like, Geralt thought.

Whatever the case, they seemed to really enjoy Jaskier’s presence. Eskel took to taking Jaskier out on his trips outside of Kaer Morhan while Vesimer took every opportunity to take the bard around the castle. Jaskier even started helping Vesimer in the alchemy lab out of curiosity. And Lambert...well Lambert was a bit _too_ interested in the bard.

Not only did he flirt openly with Jaskier, commenting on his pretty eyes, his great music, and his beautiful song voice but he also took to teaching Jaskier sword fighting.

Which may have bothered Geralt a _little_. Jaskier had never asked _him_ for sword fighting lessons. Geralt knew he wasn’t approachable or the easiest person to talk to but _still_. He was trying to be better dammit.

So, instead of expressing himself, he watched said lessons at a distance under the guise that he was checking up on Ciri who would usually join them while being taught by Eskel.

“That’s great Jask,” Lambert said when Jaskier managed to block his attack, “use my momentum against me.”

Jaskier smiled and nodded, sweating and grinning despite being out of breath. His eyes were made brighter by the sheen and Geralt couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful face. Even if he was slightly annoyed at Lambert calling him Jask. When had that started?

“I’m afraid I’m no match for the Great Witcher Lambert,” Jaskier said dodging Lambert’s thrust and returning with a thrust of his own. Lambert chuckled but did not stop his movements.

“Keep flirting Jaskier and I might have step things up a bit,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Geralt frowned but tried to feign ignorance at the obvious flirtation.

Jaskier laughed.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lambert,” Jaskier said, putting up his hands to indicate he needed a break. Geralt’s frown deepened.

“Tired already, Jaskier? And here I thought you could last much longer. I’m disappointed.” Lambert said, smirking and leaning on his wooden sword. Geralt stood, not wanting to hear any more of this conversation, and walked to the gates leading to the inside of the castle.

“Oh I’ll show you who can last long- Geralt? Where are you going?” Jaskier called as Geralt shut the door behind him. The witcher was already near his room when the bard finally caught up with him.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, then louder, “Geralt!”

“What?” Geralt asked, turning around and looking squarely at the bard. Jaskier sighed.

“Why did you leave so suddenly?” he asked, blue eyes curious. Geralt swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to think of a reasonable response that did not involve the sentences, _Because I can’t watch you flirt with Lambert and not me_, _Because I want to be the person you ask to sword fight and now Lambert, Because Lambert is a flirty prick who can’t keep it in his pants and the idea of you with anyone else makes me physically ill_.

Instead he went with,

“I’m tired,” Geralt said lamely. Jaskier raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You? Tired? Of what, brooding?” Jaskier said, with no malice in his tone. His eyes sparked with something that Geralt couldn’t place.

“No, I’m just –”

“Or,” Jaskier interrupted, “Are you annoyed with Lambert?”

Geralt looked everywhere but Jaskier. It wasn’t helpful that the bard was inching his way closer and closer to the witcher.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Jaskier continued, “I would think that you didn’t like that Lambert was flirting with me.”

If witcher’s could blush, Geralt would be twelve shades of red.

Jaskier’s face was dangerously close to Geralts, so much so that Geralt could smell the peppermint tea Jaskier drank just before his lesson.

“Am I wrong?” the bard asked, now looking less sure as his blue eyes looked earnestly at Geralt. Geralt didn’t say a thing but leaned his head against Jaskiers. He took a deep breath and took in Jaskiers scent: orange blossoms and cinnamon.

Jaskier chuckled.

“There is only one silly witcher I have my heart set on,” he said, barely a whisper. Geralt looked at him, gently grabbed Jaskiers face and leaned in.

The kiss was chaste and sweet, at first. Jaskier made a small contented noise and put his arms around Geralt neck as it deepened. Geralt licked Jaskiers bottom lip causing the bard to moan, allowing Geralt to tease the bard with his tongue. All he could think of was the bard’s soft lips and the incredible noises he was making. The witcher wanted to remain right here and never stop kissing this beautiful, gorgeous, ridiculous man. 

They remained embraced until Jaskier removed himself from the kiss for air.

“I will have you know,” he said as Geralt placed kisses along his jaw and neck, “_oh_ – I will have you know that Lambert,” a growl from the Witcher, “listen, it was his idea to get you annoyed. He said the only way to get you to admit your feelings was to make you jealous.”

Geralt stopped his ministrations.

“I was not jealous,” he said. Jaskier huffed a laugh.

“No of course not,” Jaskier said, smirking. Geralt decided to take that smirk off of his face the only way he knew – by kissing the bard again until he was a moaning mess.

Thanks, Lambert, he thought as the bard clung to him, but also, fuck you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you want filled or just want to chat, visit my tumblr at https://oversharingskeptic.tumblr.com . I accept prompts for Geralt x Jaskier, Geralt x Regis, and Geralt x Dettlaff :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
